Who am I?
by Sorrowful
Summary: She was abandoned by her parents, invissible to everyone else. She didn't exist in the world, until now...
1. A lost girl

_A/N: Welcome to my new story, enjoy!_

_Title: Who am I?_

_Chapter: One: One Rainy Day_

_Perhaps it was something about me that they didn't like, perhaps some sort of defect. I didn't know, I would never know. My parents--I didn't know who they were, or what they looked like. I didn't know anything that might have been related to me in any sort of way. I had been wandering the streets like a lost kitten searching, and yet for something that I couldn't identify, or clarify for that matter. I didn't feel anger. Who would I divert the anger towards? As soon as anyone saw me, people fled.  I was like a walking ghost whom everyone developed a fear of. I didn't know where I belonged, who I was. I didn't even know my name. How I survived through my infancy was is still a mystery to me. It's as if my memory had been washed away when I awoke one day._

_Nothing seemed familiar, and yet it all fit it somehow. I wondered for hours if I had lost my sanity, if I had gone insane. Would someone find me, come and get me? Fill me in the many blanks that are in my memory. My memory has become an empty album book that has never been put a picture in. Never has, never will. I've given up hope of finding any sort of evidence that once, long ago, someone knew of my existence. Perhaps it's just a dream, an ideal. If so, I would like to maintain myself in this state. Perhaps I can continue on like this, maybe..._

_The day is clouded as if a storm has just passed by, or something has struck with enormous damage. I shrugged it off and go on, walking through the streets. It is raining, the sky full of gloom and waste. I keep walking, my hair getting soaked, blonde strands hanging from my shoulder. Suddenly I hear a voice saying to me; "Are you all right?" I ignore it thinking it's just a figment of my imagination, the yearn for a voice to call out to me. "Excuse me?" I look up and find myself staring at a boy, he seems my age. I hadn't talk to someone in so long that I'd thought that I had forgotten how to speak. "A-are you talking to me?" I asked in a tone that somewhere in my brain rang a bell. "Yeah I am, do you need an extra umbrella--I have one..." I look at the boy. He seemed like he was in a hurry, maybe late to an arranged meeting or appointment. "Why yes I do, thank you." I say the last part trailing off. I must have been taught manners once, and yet I can't remember._

_I take the umbrella dazed and my hand is shaky. He smiles at me and takes out a piece of paper. "Here's my address so when you want to return it, feel free to take your time. I don't need it anytime soon." I nod and smile back, something I hadn't done in a while. "Thanks..." I say as he begins to run of in the rain. I open the umbrella and for once don't feel the rain falling upon my shoulders. The jeans that I'm wearing are faded, the t-shirt soaked. It's strange but I don't remember when I bought this, or if it was given to me by someone. Suddenly I realized that he--that boy, was the first not to run away. He kindly offered me his umbrella... I looked at the umbrella in awe and felt a jolt of happiness strike me. "I do exist!" I yell into the sky. Perhaps there was still a chance for me..._

_I walked around the deserted city for a while. It has stop raining and I look at the umbrella a new memory unfolding for me, the book no longer empty--no longer blank. I feel something in my pocket. I take it out and find money inside. A crisp One hundred dollar bill and a note. It read;_

_Be careful--don't try to remember what which has been forgotten_

_This note hadn't been in my pocket yesterday. It suddenly hits me. I don't remember what I did yesterday, or what I did the day before, maybe I did have amnesia. Maybe in time I would remember what my life is like in while, maybe... I make my way to the edge of the sidewalk ready to call a cab to return the umbrella. A cab stops and the passenger window is let down. "Where to, miss?" The cab driver asks politely. I show him the paper in which the boy scribbled the address. "All right then, that'll be $5, cash please." I hand him the one hundred dollar bill and he stares at it in awe. "I'm sorry Miss; I don't exactly have change for it." I smile and say, "Its okay, you can keep the change." _

_It's as if I know that tomorrow new money will appear to me, or I have some sort of insurance. I don't know, something just impulse me to say that. "All right then, come on it, Miss..." I come inside the warm cab and wait until I arrive at my destination. The scenery changes from murky gray identical buildings to more landscape. Trees and giant houses stretched as far as the eye can see. Finally the cab stops abruptly. "We've arrived." The driver announces and I smile and nod. I daintily get of the cab, my hair now dry. Limp, hanging from my shoulders. The house, I notice is humungous. It must have at least three individual floors._

_I ring the golden doorbell and wait patiently for an answer. A maid comes to the door and welcomes me in. I stand in the middle of a huge space, large enough to fill in at least 5 cars. The maid tells me to sit in a couch. She points at 5 leather couches stationed together. I sit quietly in a small couch filled with cushions. Soon enough a woman in her late forties greets me, giving me a warm smile. I smile back and shake her extended hand. "What brings you here?" She asks me. "A boy gave me this today; he gave me this address in case I wanted to return it..." I handed her the umbrella and the paper in which the address had been scribbled on. The women nods and takes me into a huge kitchen. "Ah yes, Joe must have given you this. This handwriting belongs to him." She silently whispers; "Nothing could match its sloppy style." I'm tempted to smile or let out a giggle but I contain myself._

_Maybe this umbrella would bring me more good fortune than I imagined. "My name is Mrs. Tyler, nice to meet you."  I smile back and suddenly it occurs to me that its time that I introduce myself. The name Francoise pops into my head. "My name is-my name is Francoise, nice to meet you." The woman nods and we sit down in the table which has been prepared with delicacies. "Please do eat; these chefs make too much food." I accept her invitation and begin to eat._

_A/N: This idea struck me as I was listening to a melody, music certainly inspires me a lot. Believe it or not, I have to be listening to something in order to write an efficient chapter. I thought that I'd make something a little different this time; hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all on your support on my past story "Reigning Memories", it was truly something inspiring. Until next time!_

_~Sorrowful~_


	2. Unexpected meeting

_A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for everything, reviews, and the emails. Here is the next chapter._

**Title: Who Am I?**

**Chapter: 2- A place where I can call home**

**At the Shimamura Mansion**

_A cold October wind blew across the quiet mansion of the Shimamura's. Leaves tussled in the wind; children were heard shouting in the distance. Joe was inside watching the bare trees swaying rapidly, while drinking cocoa. He was staying with his father for the day. Tomorrow he would go back to his mother's house. His parents had divorced when Joe was a mere child of three, he had been switching homes since then. He despised it, but eventually he became used to it._

_It was getting late and he was wondering why his mother hadn't called him. Don't get him wrong, he was relieved that she didn't call. She was constantly on his case about his safety. He was already 19 and his mother didn't seem to notice. Joe sighed and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He slouched against the wall letting out another sign. His eyes closed for a moment, taking in the last moment of quiet before he boarded the plane. He understood that his parents wanted to live separately, but this was ridiculous. While his mother live in Paris, France, his father lived in Tokyo, Japan. The trips back and forth were exhausting._

_Joe slowly made his way outside, he let the chauffer put his bags in the trunk. He slide into the leather seating and began to drift away into a daydream. He began to remember about the strange girl whom he had met the day before. She seemed detached from herself, lost within herself. _

_The driver announced in a monotone voice; "We have arrived Sir, shall I ask for your flight?" Joe nodded and reluctantly made his way to the plane in which he was supposed to wait._

_As soon as Joe's head rested on the plane seat he fell asleep. _

_Joe awoke to the sound of bell ringing. "Church bells..." He murmured barely awake. He mourned for not arriving in time for mass; the church gave him a sense of peace._

_"Sir is there anything that you would like?" One of Joe's maids asked him. "Well now that I think of it, I would like something to eat."_

_"Right away, young master." Joe heard his stomach grumble and grinned. He had forgotten to eat on the plane. The plane ride would soon be over and he would be in his old room again. _

_His mother would fuss over everything as soon as he arrived, Joe just knew it. He resented not being able to spend another day with his father._

_His father was a busy business man; he hardly ever had time for Joe. He had taken a few days off work to spend time with him during his visit._

_His visit was supposed to last two weeks or so but his mother wanted him to come right after a day. Joe was anxious to know why, but the thought slipped his mind._

_He didn't bother to pursue the idea any further, and awaited his meal. _

_Once it arrived, he ate contently and his plate was soon picked up. His thoughts trailed back the strange girl that he had met. Joe sighed and decided to not think about the girl anymore. It wasn't as if he would see her ever again, right?_

**At the Tyler Mansion**

_Francoise had never been attended as heavily every before. Mrs. Tyler had taken the liberty to invite her to stay in her household for a period of time. All day Francoise had been dressed up over and over again. The maids and butlers were treating her as if she were made of porcelain._

_She was too shocked and surprised to protest and so when she heard Mrs. Tyler's voice ring out from downstairs, she wondered what could be happening._

_She stood by the stairs and watched without being noticed. "Ah dear, I'm so sorry I didn't call. Was the trip all right? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_

_Francoise watched curiously as a young man who was covered in butlers and maids said in a muffled voice; "No nothing, could you please leave." _

_Francoise walked closer, curiosity getting the best of her. When the coast was clear she could see a mahogany mane with tired amber eyes peering at her._

_Both didn't move it was as if they were frozen. "Ah yes, Joe I'd like you to meet Francoise." _

_A/N: *dodges all objects that are being thrown at her. I couldn't help myself; I had to put a cliffhanger. I hoped that you all liked the chapter, however it was short. And last but not least I would like to say, somebody save me from theses angry fans!!_


	3. Whatever Happened?

**A/N:** I leave you to this following chapter

Chapter 3: Whatever happened?

Rain trickled down the cold and foggy windowpane.  It was as icy as frozen snow. I touched the glass with the tip of my finger leaving a trail behind and a drop of water dripped unto my hand. It was a dull afternoon, perhaps the aftermath of the rain. Drowsiness consumed me until I at last close my eye lids and drifted far away from consciousness.

I found myself in a dream, darkness all around me, consuming the light and everything else. I began to panic and at the same time feel curiosity at the new adversity that had risen. I gathered myself up from my crouching position and began to walk very cautiously, forward. I couldn't feel any solid object around me, all I could see was darkness everywhere. Suddenly it was as if I was standing in the middle of the street. People around me passed, chatting merrily with each other.

I couldn't figure out what was happening, and everything felt so strange. Then, I saw a petite girl walking around in the snow. She was with an elderly woman and man. I recognized them as probably being her parents. It was strange, I was watching them, sitting on air. It was almost as if I was floating in the air.

"Take a look from the outside..." Someone had told me those words, that piece of advice and yet I couldn't remember. I continued on watching, I recognized the livid streets of France, something that ignited a warm feeling in my heart. I continue to watch the little girl, she marveling at the shops. Rain poured through the streets of Paris, and along with the family I saw the child run for shelter. For some reason, I couldn't quite get to see clearly the faces of my girl and her parents.

Gloom descended on the vast street of Paris. Sending a dreaded feeling in my stomach. The scenery changed to a dark alley. I found the family cornered by some men. They had a gun pointed to them. 

The little girl looked frightened and scared at the same time, her parents standing over her, bravely. I wanted to help them but it seemed as if I passed through any solid matter.

What happened next was obvious even to me.

A loud bang was heard throughout the streets, but no one came. I saw myself, sobbing over the still bodies of my parents. I backed away into what seemed thin air. I continue to watch the scene with horror. Suddenly all went black, I found myself terrified.

I awoke bathed in sweat and the vision went out like the last flicker of a flame. As soon as it was come the dream was gone. And strangely enough, I couldn't remember a thing.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry because this chapter is extremely short, but I am in the all too well known of Writers Block. I promise that soon I will try to get rid of this annoying writers block so I can update more easily.

~Sorrowful~ 


	4. Friend or foe?

A/N: I leave you with the next chapter.

Title: Who am I?

Chapter: 4 - Friend or Foe?

Sunlight streamed through the velvet curtains of the grand manner making it seem illuminated in every nook and cranny. Joe and Francoise paced back and forth, worry etched on their face. Each looked at the phone for a moment and then became distraught after seeing that it would not ring. "Where could my mother be, she was supposed to be back by now." Joe said as a sigh escaped him, he felt exhausted. "I can't imagine that anything could happen to her, I mean with all those bodyguards and all." Joe smiled and said weakly; "You couldn't imagine how easily a bodyguard is too distract or escape." Joe grinned and remembered his countless escapades and then suddenly realized the situation at hand. His mother had said that she would back in three hours at most, and it had been five hours since her departure. Francoise wouldn't tell Joe where his mother went. "Francoise are you sure you can't tell me?" Francoise nodded meekly and said; "It's a girl thing, if you don't mind." Joe blushed and nodded embarrassedly."

The past few days had flown by to Francoise. It seemed as if, everything was in place, except for one thing; her memory. At times she would wrack her brain until due to exhaustion she would have to discontinue doing so. Her sudden amnesia couldn't possibly be normal. She couldn't have lived for 18 years of her life and suddenly one day not remembered any of it. Then something hit her, was she really 18? How could she know? Francoise struggled in exasperation and collapsed. Joe watched her tentatively from the corner of his eye. His concern was not only for his mother, but for this person whom he really didn't know. All he really knew about her was that her name was Francoise, and that she had become lost, nothing more. Was it even possible to feel concern for someone whom you don't know?

Francoise watched as Joe retreated to his room, signing once again. She felt sympathy rise inside of her and was about to call his name, when at the last minute she decided not to. This didn't involve her, she didn't belong here. She was bothering them, she was a nuisance. Francoise felt like an intruder at that minute. Wasn't she intruding in these people's lives? He had offered her the simple gift of an umbrella, was she taking advantage of that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe felt more exhausted than he had ever in his life. Perhaps it was the pressure of being who he was, representing who he mother was. Not only that but he wanted to get out of the manner as fast as possible. His mother had not allowed him much time to visit his father now and then, and even when he did it was only for a short time. Joe stopped pacing once he heard his mother voice from downstairs. He could not hear clearly what she was saying and so he decided; now that he knew she was safe, to relax a bit. After all, he wanted to speak to his mother about attempting to visit his father again, and that would be no easy feat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francoise sat down in a silk covered chair and sighed, she also was exhausted. It couldn't have taken Joe's mother to find the items that she had requested this long, especially since his mother really didn't shop, her servants did. Francoise didn't want to seem like a pessimist or negative so she didn't mention a word. A maid came in rushing, almost tripping on the carpet. "Miss...Miss Francoise, Mrs. Tyler is here and it seems she has brought someone along. Soon enough as the maid had informed her, Mrs. Tyler came through the hallway with a young girl, approximately Francoise age. "Ah yes dear, call Joe down. He must be worried sick about me; kind of funny isn't it.... Anyway, I'm sure that he will be glad to see his childhood friend again." Francoise nodded uneasily and then asked; Mrs. Tyler, what is her name?"

Mrs. Tyler smiled and said in a cheerful voice; "Yes of course, you might as well know Joe's wife to be, in my plans of course." The girl shivered uneasily and Mrs. Tyler seemed to ignore it. "Francoise dear, meet Cynthia."

A/N: Well was the end unexpected to some of you? I hope so, thanks for all the reviews guys! And as all authors say and I think you guys have it memorized by now; R/R!

~Sorrowful~


	5. A false illusion

A/N: I leave you to this 5th chapter that I dedicate to one of my favorite authors; GoldAngel2. 

Title: Who am I?

Chapter 5: A false illusion

"Perhaps, it is the solitude that makes us contemplate our past. Or maybe, dear child, it is our mistakes that haunt our reality and present. Whatever may be haunting you, you can come to me for guidance anytime." Francoise looked at the priest in front of her, his face filled with kindness. After hours of solitude and more painful memories that Francoise could now remember; she decided to confess to Joe. His face had immediately covered in unmistakable concern. "Why didn't you tell me, Francoise?" Francoise couldn't exactly explain the memory lapses she was having and everything else and so she just shrugged. After pestering Francoise for a few minutes about the matter, Joe discontinued seeing as he would not succeed. At that same moment of disillusion an idea struck him. The soothing sound of church bells rang in the morning silence. The sky was a brilliant azure streaked with clouds that seemed to cross the orange horizon. Blanketed in sunlight was the church, Joe could see it from the window of his room. Tainted glass reflected lights of many colors on the wooden floorboards which were now old and worn. Joe had convinced Francoise to accompany him to church that morning, he was convinced that it would sooth whatever was troubling her thoughts.

Francoise looked out the window of the car that was driving them to the church. The day was of silence, like all Sundays were. All the excitement of the previous day had died down only leaving empty streets, and shadows of what had been. Francoise wasn't at all jovial at Joe's idea. She didn't think that it was normal what was happening to her and that somehow, even though she knew that she was perfectly sane, the priest would not think the same. Could it be that, those flashes were occurring to her to scare her? Francoise wondered as she tried to imagine the empty streets filled with busy shoppers and workers bustling about. She couldn't do so, it was too eerily quiet. Francoise felt a twinge of regret having accepted Joe's invitation to the church meeting. What was it about the whole ordeal that was making her so uneasy? 

So here she was speaking to the priest that had listened to her without any interruption tell of her troubles. Francoise felt as if she had been relieved of a heavy burden when she finished. She found herself waiting for Joe in the car, thinking about the words that the priest had said to her. Joe tapped Francoise on her shoulder, making her flinch. "Francoise, Cynthia invited us to her father's annual celebration next week, would you like to come?" Francoise flinched once more and then nodded silently, which brought dread to Joe. 

What could be happening to her, did I do something wrong? Though Joe as he stared at the clouded sky, streaked with darker blues. Silence covered both like an inescapable veil. Joe looked outside once more, avoiding Francoise hurt gaze.

Francoise hummed lightly like a lonely sparrow, lost with sorrow. She had heard the melody from her assigned maid who had hummed it while she cleaned Francoise room, unaware of Francoise's presence. She had spoken to her previously, learning that the tune was of Christmas and was titled; Greensleeves. Francoise complemented the tune with her tears that were absently forming in her hazy azure eyes.

Even though she had been liberated of the burden of carrying around the secret of whom she was, there was still an obstacle standing in her path. Nothing could seem to lifts her spirits, not even the warm gaze that Joe carried as he looked back on the church at the time of their leave.

Joe nudged Francoise gently and said; "The part begins tomorrow at five in the afternoon, I will be out at that time so a limousine will bring you there. I will be joining you later on after that."

Francoise realized that she had indeed agreed to attend a party that Cynthia's father was hosting, what had she been thinking? Absolutely nothing, she knew. She was only preoccupied with clearing her mind, her conscience. She had failed, miserably.  Perhaps she could read quietly in the library at her return in the mansion. 

Soon enough, the mansion came in view. Francoise thought about it for a split minute, she realize something. This mansion that she had only arrived a few weeks ago had become her home. More than anything now, she yearned to read in the library, to be left alone.

Alone

She was always alone. 

Francoise had never felt full in affection, never felt completely satisfied with the amount of attention that she received. She was being selfish. Francoise sighed and looked at the window for the last time before she got of the car and walked into her beloved library. She expected to see sparrows, robins, and other scenery. Instead she saw a black hand, gloved. Heading towards her. Before she could register what was happening she heard her name being called in a distance, muffled. 

"Francoise, run!" 

It was Joe and he was being grabbed by two other men in masks. Francoise couldn't move an inch, she never had a chance.


	6. Memories

**Title: Who am I?**

**Chapter: 6 - Memories**

Joe's situation seemed bleak. Trapped in a locked room, his hands and legs tied to a wooden chair; there was little hope of his escape. Much to his inconvenience, there was also a guard outside his cell. He was a tall man,

 broody, and with a booming voice. He had to be at least seven feet tall, and he must have been serving whoever kidnapped him for long. Along with him was another man. He was short, possibly four feet coming to five, and had

 a very picky nature. Joe thought that he must be another of his kidnappers. He also assumed that they were keeping watch on Francoise as well. Of course, it was never good to assume because one rarely assumed correctly.

As soon as the guard turned his back, the small man banged him on the head with a cooking pan while standing on a chair. If Joe hadn't been gagged, or in tremendous danger; he would have laughed at the scene played 

before him. The small man came towards his cell and Joe heard a small jingle in his pocket. Sure enough, it was a set of keys. The small man approached the lock and motioned Joe to be silent by placing his finger on his lips. 

The man unlocked the cell and took of the gag from Joe's mouth. 

"Please sir, do you where they are keeping another captive, a girl about my age." Joe asked immediately.

The man nodded and said in a highly annoyed voice;

"Yes, she is being kept at the end of the hall. Come quickly, I haven't got all day. The other guards are bound to come at any moment to take over this ones shift."

As Joe staggered up, he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. It wasn't there.

"Darn, they took my cell phone."

He whispered his voice still hoarse.

"Well of course they took your cell phone you dope, what kind of idiots do you take them to be?"

Joe looked at the man standing before him quizzically and took a deep breath to get his voice back.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask you two questions?"

The man nodded quickly and motioned Joe to hide behind the double doors that seemed the entrance to the room outside his cell.

"Who are they, and who are you?"

The man looked around rapidly as if he was a thief and they would catch him stealing a valuable at any moment.

  
"They are your kidnappers, and I am their cook; Chang Changku. Please to meet you; under very subtle circumstance I'm afraid."

Joe nodded and shook his hand, but panic overtook his relief of having gained an ally when the image of a blonde crossed his mind.

"Sir--"

"Please call me Chang, sir doesn't suit me." 

The man said, interrupting Joe.

"Chang, sir, could we please rescue my friend as soon as possible? Do you know why they kidnapped her as well?"

The man shook his head and starred at Joe with annoyance.

"You ask too many questions, you know that? However, I will answer your questions. That girl, who you seem to show so very much interest in; is safe for the moment,."

Joe's cheeks reddened.

"They kidnapped her, not you. The reason you were taken along was because you were with the girl and would squeal to your mother about her kidnap."

"Why not just kill me?" Joe asked while looking out for more guards.

"Simply because they need you as bait for the girl to obey."

Instead of satisfying Joe's curiosity, the recent information aroused many more questions in his head. But with new knowledge of this cooks impatience, Joe kept silence.

They reached the end of the hall, and sure enough there was another cell. Chang unlocked the door. To their surprise, it was empty.

  
"He must have reached her already." Chang said after a long pause.

"Who?" Joe asked, his voice wavering. 

"My accomplice, you'll meet him soon. Right now we have to get out of this base as soon as possible."

*******

A rapid pounding was emitting from her chest, her hand swiftly placing itself on top and feeling each heartbeat. One a steady heartbeat formed itself she turned her slender fingers to her eyes and the tears that were making them 

barely useable. She wiped away the strands of her hair that clung stubbornly to her damp, tearstained face. A tremor of vast and empty sorrow consumed her. Her chest rose and fell, but she could no longer feel her heart as one 

whole. It felt shattered, each piece drifting slowly and reluctantly from each other. Her knees weakened and in response her whole body slouched against the cold, solemn, uncomforting wall.

The fear that consumed her was not of being captured by ruthless people. She couldn't care less about knowing who they were, or what her fate was going to be. What made her body begin to tremble continuously was that in the 

several hours that she lacked consciousness she remembered. Memories flooded back to her one after another. She finally knew who she was, where she came from, and why she had felt Joe so familiar.

Except she didn't want to tell anyone.

The only question that piques curiosity in Francoise mind was, why now? 

Those were the circumstances in which Francoise found herself at her awakening but a kind guard helped her escape and assured her that everything was going to be fine as he bandaged her wounded leg. Unfortunately, her 

consciousness wouldn't allow her to believe him. 

After her leg was finally bandaged and the guard handed her a pair of crutches, Francoise felt brave enough to ask this man his identity.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?"

The man said in his deep comforting voice;

"I am the guard of the master here, but I am helping you and your friend escape before it's too late. However, I would like to know who the person I was sent to rescue is." 

How ironic.

How easily he had replied to her and yet--what was she supposed to say to him?

"My name is Francoise, and I suffered severe memory loss during a car accident where I lost my parents."

More lies, and yet--she couldn't help it. As much as she was ashamed to admit it, Francoise had relied on lies all this time to reassure herself.

As the guard carried her to their destination, a thought wisped away in Françoise's mind.

The guard placed her down gently while Françoise sough support on the wall that had a few hours ago confined her. 

She saw two shadows approaching them and the guard signaled her to be silent. Perhaps this was his accomplice. 

The two shadows revealed themselves; it was Joe and another man.

Joe ran over to Francoise and retold her everything that he knew and she did likewise. He asked her over her leg and she assure him that it was nothing even if the pain felt shattering. 

"I guess that we are safe now." Françoise said as she let out a tired sigh.

"Not for long." Mocked a voice from the corner. There was an army of men, and Francoise didn't think it likely they wanted to speak civilized.

"Run, hurry up!" The short man that Joe had arrived with earlier shouted.

"Don't move!" Shouted a voice from the crowd of men armed with guns. 

"You're not getting away that easily!" He cocked his gun and aimed it at Joe. 

"No! Francoise said as she ran towards him so he could evade any damage.

The cook and the guard charged towards the men.

There was a pause.

A shot ran out in the eerie silence.

********

_Authors Note: Hmm, I wonder who that shot hit. Could it be Francoise, Joe? Or could it be 006 and 006 who portray a picky cook and a kind guard in this story? Okay, okay, I won't tease you guys anymore. R/R_


	7. Loss

Authors Note: Sorry! I meant 006 and 005, whom I will call 'The Iron Man', in this chapter. Again, sorry for this mistake. :)  
  
******  
  
Title: Who am I?  
  
Chapter: 7 – Loss   
  
They had not reached the men in time. Chang and The Iron Man stood in disbelief as their fear stricken eyes followed the bullet's target. Joe could only watch helplessly as Francoise ran in front of him. He had almost reached her to push her away, but she clung to him. The bullet pierced through her flesh. Francoise felt an excruciating pain in her chest, but as she saw Joe a wave of relief passed through her despite her pain. He was safe. Unfortunately, she was not.  
  
The Iron Man took hold on Joe's shoulder and shook him violently, his vision was blurred with tears but he could see Francoise's body in his arms; blood searing through his fingers.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to a hospital. Iron Man will hold of these men long enough for us to make our escape. Come on, he shook Joe once more, "do you want her to die?" Chang said harshly to Joe.   
  
Joe quickly regained his senses and picked up Francoise's body. Chang leading, he carried her as he ran and could not bear to look at her face. He followed Chang through a mass of corridors and doors. The floors seem mazelike. He didn't care. He could only whisper to the almost lifeless body in his arm. Francoise could not die. He wouldn't be able to bear that loss.  
  
******  
  
"How strange, that they aren't back I mean."   
  
Cynthia stated looking solemnly at Joe's mother whose brow was furrowed.   
  
"Yes, I am beginning to be very worried for those two. I told Joe it wasn't safe to go out without any body guards. That boy was too stubborn to listen to me. One of these days, he'll be the cause of my demise, I swear."  
  
Joe's mother slouched into one of the chairs and sighed.  
  
"That girl worries me too; she doesn't sleep well at night. She's very restless in her sleep. Murmurs things."  
  
Cynthia was a well mannered girl but curiosity won over her teachings.  
  
"If you don't mind, could you tell me--what is it exactly that she murmurs about?"  
  
"Oh, silly things. She often says Joe's name. At other times she mentions words like, Scarl and father. Albeit weird, if you ask me."  
  
Scarl? How would Francoise know Scarl? I think that's the man daddy works for. That thing he is working on, he said that it was extremely valuable to Scarl. It was some information that he was gathering about some orphan girl. Wait, this is too plain. How could I have not seen it before? Francoise!  
  
"We have to go find them now! Mrs. Tyler---" Cynthia began.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Margaret." Mrs. Tyler interrupted.  
  
"No, you have to listen to me--" Cynthia insisted.  
  
"Dear, lets sit down. You seem so flustered."  
  
Why can't she just listen?  
  
"We've got to find Francoise and Joe now."  
  
Mrs. Tyler did not dare to flare up Cynthia's temper more then it had been already.  
  
"All right dear, can't see what's troubling you though..."  
  
Cynthia could not make herself sit still.  
  
I met Scarl once; he told my father that he was after an orphaned girl. He wanted to conduct an experiment on her. Oh, this would explain the memory loss that Mrs. Tyler's been telling me about that Joe had informed her of. Scarl would do anything to get what he wants. I hope their both all right. Their in terrible danger.  
  
She could not have been anymore right.  
  
*****  
  
Francoise could no longer feel the pain. She swam through unconsciousness. Thoughts coursed through her mind. Questions that had been unanswered, questions that she longed to ask. Answers that she had found out but wished would go away.  
  
Joe is safe, I am glad of that. Death won't be much of a change, not from all the solitude I went through. I was just a burden to Joe, to his mother. They'll be fine without me. I just wish I could thank Chang and the guard for helping us. I hope they made it all right. Goodbye Joe, don't forget me.  
  
And then, she was no more.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Note: Well, as I write this I am being chased by an angry mob of fans. It's not my fault really; I mean, a lot of authors have characters die in their stories. She had to die, that's how the story was planned. I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is the last. Got to run, the fans just picked up torches. Bye! 


	8. Unlocking the truth

********

**Title:** Who am I?

**Chapter: 8 –** Unlocking the truth

Silent, grieving, and withdrawn into a shell of sheer pain, Joe walked stiffly towards the iron gates. His coat billowing about with the violent winds, he held prisoner a rose in his grasp; blood trickling from the assault of its thorns. He walked precautious, accompanied by only his shadow and Francoise's presence that had haunted him since her death. When they had gotten to the nearest hospital—it was too late. Anger had flooded Joe, grabbing anything that was near and thrashing it into the walls. His actions followed by endless tears that never left his face regain a moment without bitterness. Words that Cynthia had said to him earlier flooded through his muddled thoughts.

_She was being chased by her parent's assassins that were hired by Scarl, a man my father used to work for. He is now behind bars. They drugged her after they killed her parents and a severe fire in the laboratory that they were keeping her in caused several chemicals to spill causing memory loss. I suppose she wondered aimlessly for days and somehow, one of Scarl's henchmen who was truly a police man always hid her away and kept her under his watched. Later, after she began staying with you and your mother, he was spotted going into a spot when Scarl had last tracked her. He was discovered and put in captivity. After locating you, Scarl sent his troops to kill you and gather Francoise. However, the officer managed to escape and send a chef and a guard to rescue you from danger informing you of an escape route that he himself had planned. Unfortunately, they did not count on Francoise regaining her memory from lack of drugging her everyday as they did before she escaped. The sudden shock from remember seeing her parents murder in front of her caused Francoise to go into severe depression. Her last hope to rid herself of such pain and rescuing someone who had helped her and she had grown rather fond of—and that was stepping in the way of that bullet, Joe. Even though I never did really meet her, I am really sorry. Tomorrow I will be leaving and I discontinued any idea in your mother's mind of our engagement. I know that whom your heart truly belonged to was Francoise herself. _

Then, she had left. His reasoning understood Cynthia's explanation, and Francoise's feelings at the same time, but, he wasn't ready to give up on her. Francoise had silently spoke words of comfort to him towards his parent's situation. She was a friend, a confidant, his first love. She was what had enlightened him on joy that money could not buy. 

_She would have wanted you to continue with your life, Joe. We all do. You know her better then I and I hope that in honor of her memory you live your life to her fullest. _

So he would, dedicating every moment of mirth and grief to her. He would never fin someone who would hold a place in his heart quite like she did. He could never hear a laughter ring out like hers and catch on to him. 

_Francoise, I promise you from this day on, I'll never forget you. You will always be inside my thoughts, dreams, and forever engraved in my memory. _

Joe walked through the rusty iron gates and found himself almost automatically walking and stopping. He placed the now crushed rose whose petals fell on the ground, in the patch of earth that guarded his one true love. In the gravestone, a message was engraved in sorrow and the pain that continued to consume him everyday. It contained the laughter that would never return. In spidery letters it read;

_Who you are is but only defined by what lies inside of you._

_*******_

_Authors Note: Well, that's the end of that. This came out to be actually a very short story. Unlike my other stories, this one ended tragically, something that I am not accustomed to. I felt, when I wrote this ending, that it would be best to leave it at this point. I'd like to thank you all for all your wonderful reviews. _

_-Sorrowful_


End file.
